Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus that wirelessly supplies power and a method of wirelessly supplying power.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is known a power supply system that wirelessly transmits power without connection through a connector. With regard to such a power supply system, there is known a power supply apparatus configured to conduct a data communication for transmitting a command to an electronic device and to transmit power to the electronic device through use of the same antenna (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-113519).
In such a power supply system, the power supply apparatus is demanded to control power supply to an electronic device based on a status of the electronic device. In that case, it is desired that the electronic device periodically detect the status of the electronic device and that the power supply apparatus periodically acquire information indicating the status of the electronic device detected by the electronic device from the electronic device.
However, in the above-mentioned power supply system, a relationship between a timing at which the electronic device updates the information indicating the status of the electronic device and a timing at which the power supply apparatus acquires the information indicating the status of the electronic device from the electronic device is not taken into consideration. Therefore, the power supply apparatus sometimes acquires the information indicating the status of the electronic device from the electronic device before the information indicating the status of the electronic device is updated. In this case, the information indicating the status of the electronic device which has been acquired from the electronic device may not be correct as information indicating a current status of the electronic device. This may cause a situation in which desired power cannot be supplied to the electronic device even when the power supply apparatus controls power to be supply to the electronic device on the basis of the information indicating the status of the electronic device which has been acquired from the electronic device.